The Heart Grows Fonder
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Yoko leaves to travel around the Kingdoms to learn more about being a priestess. After being gone for five years, she returns to Rushe/Dark Schneider. He is more than happy to see her except for one problem. Rushe/Dark SchneiderxYoko. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bastard!**

**A/N: Sorry if it's bad. The beginning is actually the beginning of a dream I had and the rest I typed up so my dream could have an ending. Also, this is only based off the anime since I never read the manga. Enjoy.**

**Ages (which I got from Wiki): Rushe-14 and Yoko-15 until the time skip.**

* * *

Yoko sighed as she continued to shove clothes into her bag. This was taking forever or at least more time than it should have taken.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Come in" Yoko called out. The door to her bedroom creaked open as the little head of Rushe poked through the opening. Yoko didn't notice as her cheeks puffed out in frustration at another article of clothing that she was having a hard time shoving in her bag.

"Yoko? What are you doing? Are you going on a trip?" Rushe asked as he entered the room and walked to Yoko's side.

Yoko froze in place. Rushe was the last person she wanted to see right now. Putting on a fake smile turned to face Rushe. "I am going on a trip" Yoko forced out. "Father and I had a talk. He and I agreed that I would be going to visit the different kingdoms to learn from the priests and priestesses. I have to learn from the best if I want to know the spells and become a great priestess like my father."

"Can I go too?" Rushe asked with a big smile on his face. Yoko frowned.

"I'm sorry, Rushe. You're going to be staying here at the castle" Yoko replied. Rushe's smile faded. "You like Princess Sheila, right?"

"I do" Rushe said quickly but not with enthusiasm like usual.

"Good! You see, you'll be staying here with my dad, Princess Sheila, and all the other servants. I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"DON'T GO!" Rushe shouted. Yoko sighed and turned back to putting her possessions in her bag. She was taking over half her things. She suspected that she'd be gone for a few years. She didn't have the specific details, but it didn't matter anymore. The plans were made already. After shoving her hairbrush into an empty spot in her bag, she closed the bag. Finally finished packing. Yoko smiled to herself and slung the bag over her shoulder.

Yoko turned to leave but stopped once she saw Rushe, who was now in front of her, looking about ready to cry. Yoko was going to miss him to pieces. She squatted down so that she could be eye level with Rushe. He sure was short for a teenager. "Rushe, I'm going to miss you so much. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. I could never stay away. I love you too much. Besides, I still need to learn some spells from my father when I come home. Goodbye" Yoko said as tears pricked her eyes. Yoko leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Rushe's small body. She pulled away after a minute or two and held Rushe by the shoulders as she kissed his cheek.

Yoko stood up and swiftly headed for the door to get away from Rushe as fast as possible. The goodbye with him was just too painful. As Yoko's hand grasped the door handle, a larger hand reached out from behind her and covered hers. Yoko gasped and tears flew from her eyes as she turned around.

"D-D-Dark Schneider" Yoko stuttered out in surprise.

"Stay with me" Dark Schneider said sternly. Yoko looked down at the floor with a smile on her face.

"I can't" she said simply. Before she could say anymore, she was yanked to the side and pushed up against the wall next to the door. Dark Schneider's face was inches from Yoko's at this point. Yoko's face was a light pink now. "R-R-Rushe!"

"Stay with me, Yoko" Dark Schneider repeated.

"I can't" Yoko said. Dark Schneider smirked and started to kiss Yoko's face while carefully avoiding her lips. His kisses soon started to trail down her neck, and Yoko's blush intensified.

"Stay…with…me…Yoko" Dark Schneider said between kisses. He stopped at one spot and began to suck on Yoko's skin. His mouth lingered there for a minute before pulling away and smiling at the small hickey that now marked Yoko's creamy neck. "This mark will represent that you're mine. It will never go away, and I promise you that."

"Rushe, I have to go. I'm sorry" Yoko shouted as she pushed Dark Schneider off her. He looked shocked. He was about to pursue Yoko again, but he stopped in place as she abruptly rushed towards him. She launched herself at him and kissed him on the lips. Yoko pulled away after a few seconds then ran out the door as fast as she could. The door to her bedroom was left swinging open. Any maid or butler that would have looked at the swinging door would have seen Rushe standing in Yoko's room with tears pouring out of his eyes and looking as helpless as could be.

_Five years later…_

Rushe was pacing up and down the hallways of the castle, his hands behind his back. The servants watched on in fear. The reason for this was because Rushe was pacing out of anger and anyone could literally see the red aura surrounding him and seeping out his body. Rushe may still be in his form but Dark Schneider's power was being released. No one dared go near the poor boy.

Ever since Yoko left the castle five years ago, Rushe never acted like his lucky go happy self. He used to be calm when Princess Sheila visited him but that changed after she got married three years ago. Nowadays he usually goes on rampages, throws tantrums, or locks himself in his room because of depression. However, he always makes time for storming up and down the halls while he is in his most miserable state. The only time he ever is cheerful is when the castle receives a letter from Yoko.

Some letters may contain good news while others contained bad. Rushe may get excited over the letters but he is always in a bad mood after reading them. They always talk about the spells she learned or how she misses her dad or Princess Sheila. Only one time did she ever mention missing Rushe.

Today didn't start off well so that's how Rushe ended up terrorizing the servants and pictures on the wall. Rushe continued pacing. His fists clenched and unclenched as he walked. He could feel Dark Schneider's power radiating off him, and every time he walked past a mirror he could see that his eyes faintly glowed red. Just as Rushe decided to punch the wall in frustration and anger, a lookout started calling something from outside. Rushe stopped and listened.

"Tia Noto Yoko has returned" the lookout called. Rushe ran as fast as he could to the nearest window. To Rushe's relief, Yoko was riding on a white horse towards the castle. And before any of the servants could comprehend what was happening, Rushe dashed down the hallways and out of sight in the blink of an eye, no doubt in their minds that he got that speed from some of Dark Schneider's power. His evil glow was finally gone.

Upon arrival to the Main Entrance Hall, where people entered the castle from, Rushe was running down some stairs to get to Yoko. Once Rushe's feet settled on the floor, he froze. There, right before Rushe's eyes, was Yoko handing her horse away to a stable hand.

Yoko looked as gorgeous as ever and even more so than when he last saw her. Her curves were more defined, her hair slightly longer and shining in the sun, and her overall beauty was exquisite. Not only all that but she was wearing the sexiest outfit Rushe had ever seen her wear. She was wearing some kind of white leotard with gold trim. A white cape with stunning gold designs on it fluttered behind her and she wore white gloves and boots. In reality, Rushe was paralyzed by Yoko's loveliness, but that was not the real reason he froze in place. The reason for his sudden halt was the silver ring adorning Yoko's left ring finger.

Rushe growled as he saw the tiny piece of jewelry. The growl wasn't loud, but it was powerful enough to rumble the building a little. Yoko was surprised by the sudden shaking and turned around to spot the source. Upon scanning the room, her eyes landed on Rushe. A huge smile came on her face as she quickly made her way towards him.

"Rushe, I—" Yoko began to say but stopped talking once her eyes met Rushe's. Her smile faltered. Rushe's eyes looked like they were filled with pure anger, but Yoko could also see something else…was it lust? Before Yoko could ask Rushe what was wrong, she was pulled into a bone crushing embrace by Rushe. Yoko started to squirm, for she couldn't breathe. Rushe's mouth was right next to her ear. He was at least a head taller than her now.

"Who is he?" Rushe hissed in her ear. Yoko's body squirmed in Rushe's not so comforting or loving embrace. She let out a gasp. Rushe didn't know if the gasp was from pain or lack of oxygen but he loosened his grip on Yoko. Yoko took that opportunity to push Rushe off her and slap him hard across the face.

The skin to skin contact made a sickening cracking sound. Rushe now had a large red mark on his face. "Rushe! How dare you do that to me? That really hurt. Where is the Rushe I know? I thought I taught him to be gentle with people!" Yoko screamed with her hands planted on her hips. Rushe just stared at Yoko. His eyes darkened and fixated. Yoko took a step backwards in fear. She had never seen Rushe like this. Rushe frowned and started to advance towards Yoko. Yoko continued backing up until her back hit one of the pillars holding the roof up in the room.

Rushe's arms shot up from his sides, and he put them against the pillar or either side of Yoko's head. She was trapped between him and the pillar now. "You didn't answer my question. Who is he?" Rushe growled out. Yoko looked at Rushe in fear and confusion.

"W-W-Who are you talking about?" Yoko stuttered.

"Your husband" Rushe said angrily. His eyes darted from Yoko's face down to her left hand them back to their original position.

"Husband? I don—" Yoko tried to say but was cut off by Rushe who began to speak again

"Let me guess. Now that you're married, you aren't a virgin anymore. Am I right?" Rushe asked with venom dripping off of each word. His body began to glow a sinister red again, but Yoko didn't notice. Her face was on fire and probably as red a tomato from embarrassment, and she had a horrified expression on her face. Who did Rushe think he was asking a girl a question like that?

Yoko tightly squeezed her eyes shut and raised her right hand in the air. She swung it towards Rushe's face but he caught her hand in mid-air. But before realizing what Yoko was doing, her left hand completed its swing and struck Rushe across his right cheek. Rushe stepped back in shock at the unexpected blow to the face. Yoko leaned forward and clenched her fist in front of her. Her cheeks were puffed out in anger.

"Rushe! You should know better than to ask a lady such a question! Where have your manners gone?!" Yoko shouted. Rushe stared at her indifferently.

"I'm not the same Rushe you knew and loved five years ago. People change" Rushe said harshly. Yoko's eyes widened. "Now answer my question! Are you a virgin or not?" Yoko's eyes narrowed as she marched up to Rushe.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Yoko said smartly. Yoko jumped up and kissed Rushe on the lips. Over the years of travelling through different kingdoms, Yoko definitely got braver and bolder. Rushe started to glow white and transformed into Dark Schneider. Yoko was still kissing him even after the change. She pulled away after another minute.

Dark Schneider smiled to himself and pushed Yoko against the pillar again. "Good. I wouldn't have been too happy if that kiss didn't work. Besides, I marked you as mine, so I would have killed anyone who took you from me…even your husband" Dark Schneider said as he brushed some of Yoko's hair away from Yoko's neck to see the hickey that he left on Yoko's flawless skin all those years ago. He did say it would never go away.

Yoko blushed, and she covered the mark up with her hand. "This mark got me into a lot of trouble. Some of the priests and priestesses that I met up with thought I was impure because of this mark. I had to tell them it was a birthmark, and some of them still thought that made me impure. And one more thing, never make stupid assumptions. I don't have a husband. This is a cleric ring. It helps prove I'm a cleric or priestess and helps make my magic stronger" Yoko screamed. Her eyes were like little burning fires, and Dark Schneider could feel the rage coming off of Yoko's body. She was that only person in the world that could ever scare him.

"Well, now that you're back. You're mine" Dark Schneider said knowingly. Yoko smiled and surprised Dark Schneider with a kiss on the lips. Rushe appeared in Dark Schneider's place. Yoko smiled. Rushe smiled too. He grabbed Yoko's hand and started running back up the stairs he came down. Yoko was trying to keep up.

"Where are we going?"

"Your room. I wanted to show you something" Rushe said cheerfully. It was the first time he was happy in a long time. As the two kept running, Rushe's eyes darkened again, and a wicked smile crossed his features.

…_Not even I got to see her like that yet…_

…_My woman…_

…_My Yoko…_

…_She will bear my children one day…_

Rushe's smile widened, and his eyes turned blue for a second. Yoko was his and no one else could have her. Finally, the duo made it to Yoko's old room. Rushe led the way in, and Yoko followed closely behind. Yoko was shocked to see everything in perfect condition. Nothing looked out of place, and everything was strangely spotless.

"Wow, it's so clean in here" Yoko said while doing a little twirl.

"I kept it clean for you" Rushe said sweetly. "Look I also washed all the clothes you left behind too." Rushe held up a laundry full of clothes to prove his point. But to Yoko's horror, all of the panties she left behind were on top of the stack. Yoko raised a hand to slap Rushe but stopped once she saw his innocent face staring at her with a look of hurt. Yoko sighed.

"Thank you, Rushe" she said sincerely. Rushe smiled and nodded his head. Yoko turned around to inspect the room one last time before going to see her father. Then out of nowhere, Rushe grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him and kissed her. Yoko stiffened in Rushe's grasp and watched as he turned back into Dark Schneider for the second time that day.

"Now we can do whatever we want. No one will know. You're mine Yoko, and I want you so badly" Dark Schneider said with a look a desire. Yoko was pushed down onto her bed.

"Rushe, stop."

"No."

"Rushe, I said stop" Yoko said calmly. Dark Schneider shook his head and started to lick Yoko playfully like he did in that vampire's lair. Yoko started to laugh at the slobbery but ticklish feeling. She tried to push Dark Schneider away but failed. "I don't have time for this right now."

Dark Schneider continued his attack. "I said stop" Yoko said sternly. Her hands started to glow white as spheres formed in her palms. Dark Schneider stopped in surprise and look at Yoko's hands. The spheres grew larger than launched themselves out of Yoko's palms and hit Dark Schneider in the chest. He went flying off the bed and smashed into the bedroom wall. Yoko's hands flew up to her mouth.

"I'm sorry" Yoko said guiltily. "I still don't have complete control over my cleric magic yet. If I get too excited or angry bad things happen sometimes. I did tell you five years ago that I still needed to learn some things from father. I was going to go ask him to help me with this." Yoko made her way over to Dark Schneider as he held his head and tried to stand up. She grabbed his arm and helped him regain his balance. He grinned.

"My Yoko sure is strong now. I can tell you'll be strong like your father soon" Yoko blushed and huffed out some air.

"I'm going to see my father now" she said while stalking out of the room. Dark Schneider smirked. He didn't know how but he suddenly liked her a lot more.

Yoko returned to her room after a few hours. Dark Schneider was leaning against her wall. "What are you doing here? You need to leave. I need to change into my night clothes."

"Can't I stay?" Dark Schneider said teasingly. Yoko blushed.

"No" she said bluntly.

"What if I were Rushe? I mean you did say you loved him, and I think you like me so I don't see the problem." Yoko puffed out some more air and it blew her bangs around a little. She walked over to Dark Schneider and kissed him before walking to her dresser. She grabbed her night clothes and turned towards Rushe.

"Turn around" she said. Rushe obliged to Yoko's commands. She quickly got changed and turned back towards Rushe. "You can look now." Rushe turned back towards Yoko and blushed. She still had that skimpy nightgown? Why would she torture Dark Schneider and him like that?

"Can I sleep with you tonight? For old time's sake" Rushe said shyly. Yoko sighed but nodded her head.

"Only for tonight and when I wake up you better still be Rushe" Yoko said. She crawled into bed and Rushe climbed in beside her. Yoko fell asleep almost instantly with Rushe's arm around her. Rushe smiled contently. "I love you, Yoko." And with that he fell asleep too.

* * *

**A/N: Review and sorry if the characters are OCC.**


End file.
